El Mejor de los Regalos
by Light Winchester
Summary: Feliz Cumpleaños Dany Morgenstern! Aquí mi obsequio, espero te guste amiga.


**El Mejor de los Regalos.**

 **.**

 _Mi regalo de cumpleaños para una querida amiga. Dani, felices quince años, espero que la vida siempre te traiga cosas bellas, y por sobretodo que seas muy feliz junto a todos tus seres queridos. Me alegra haberte conocido mejor amiga Gruvia, intenté hacerlo lo mejor que pude. Espero lo disfrutes :)_

.

Temprano en la mañana, la ciudad de Magnolia comenzaba a despertar; sus calles aún desiertas, eran testigos de los primeros rayos de sol que se hacían paso entre las nubes, e iluminaban la delgada capa de escarcha que delicadamente cubría cada rincón.

Era realmente temprano y una maga de cabellos azules abría delicadamente sus ojos, al escuchar el tímido canto de los pájaros fuera de su ventana. Su ondulado cabello descansaba aún sobre su almohada y una amplia sonrisa adornaba su pálido pero ligeramente sonrojado rostro, mientras sus manos se aferraban fuertemente a la sábana sobre su pecho.

-Es hoy.- comentó con alegría, y con rapidez abandonó su cama para correr al calendario junto a su escritorio.

Tomó un marcador de su posa lápices azul, y sin perder su sonrisa se dispuso a dibujar algo sobre su calendario. Se apartó ligeramente de el con mirada soñadora, y contempló la perfecta sucesión de cruces rojas que marcaban el pasar de los días del mes, prestándole mayor atención a la del día actual, bajo la cual podía distinguirse claramente la silueta de un corazón.

-Juvia debería alistarse ahora.- comentó, volteando rápidamente en dirección a su cama, donde entre el desorden de sábanas, yacía un pequeño montón de cabello oscuro.

Caminó lentamente hasta su cama, y delicadamente con ambas manos, levantó el objeto para observarlo detenidamente por unos instantes. Se trataba de uno de sus peluches, una réplica exacta de su amado Gray-sama.

-Juvia deberá alistarse Gray-sama, por favor entienda que Juvia no puede quedarse en la cama con usted por más tiempo.- explicó observando con ternura a la pequeña sonrisa del muñeco en sus brazos.

-¿A quién quiere engañar Juvia? ella no puede decirle no a Gray-sama.-

Apretando al pequeño contra su pecho, se lanzó con fuerza sobre su cama y rió como una niña al caer sobre la suave superficie. Se acostó con su mirada perdida en el blanco de su techo y jugueteó con el muñeco entre sus brazos.

-Hoy será un gran día para Juvia.- susurró cerrando con fuerza sus ojos, y ampliando aún más la hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

Llevaba planeando ese día durante semanas, por lo que luego de vestir el atuendo que había comprado específicamente para ese día, observó su reflejo en el espejo una última vez y con una sonrisa se dirigió al Gremio.

Era una mañana particularmente fresca, pero agradable, perfecta para lucir el delicado vestido azul claro, que había combinado con las primeras botas de caño corto blancas que había usado en su vida, y el elegante pero juvenil sombrero que había decidido usar. Sus cabellos largos se zarandeaban al viento, al igual que su vestido, este llegaba hasta su rodilla, pero contaba con un pequeño corte a un lado, permitiéndole lucir con orgullo su marca del Gremio, que curiosamente era del exacto azul de su atuendo.

Se veía hermosa, y así se sentía, recibió innumeros elogios de los ciudadanos que alegremente la veían pasar, e incluso un pequeño niño de un puesto de flores, había insistido en regalarle un hermoso lirio azul, que a modo de agradecimiento, había decidido entrelazar con su cabello sobre su oreja.

Había decidido que no tomaría misiones ese día, pero se había dispuesto a concurrir temprano al Gremio de todos modos con la intención de pasar el rato junto a su familia, ellos eran la razón por la cual ese día era importante después de todo, sobretodo un pelinegro en particular. Se detuvo una vez estuvo de pie frente a las grandes puertas de su lugar favorito en el mundo, y luego de arreglar inconscientemente su cabello, se dispuso a entrar.

-¡Sorpresa!-

Los gritos unificados de sus compañeros junto a muchos globos y cerpentinas fueron lo único que logró percibir antes de ser aplastada en un cariñoso abrazo por las chicas del gremio.

-¡Felicidades Juvia!- la felicitó la maga estelar apretándola fuertemente junto a pecho.

-¡Felicidades!- continuó Lissana uniéndose al abrazo.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Juvia-san!- prosiguió la Dragon Slayer del cielo extendiéndole un delicado envoltorio con una pequeña tarjeta que especificaba "con cariño de Wendy y Charle."

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, a medida que recibía cada uno de los saludos y obsequios de sus compañeros de Gremio, estaba realmente emocionada, pero por sobretodo sorprendida. Sin duda había esperado con ansias este día, pero jamás una fiesta, Juvia jamás había tenido una fiesta, al menos no en más de doce años, y para aquel entonces, aún con el empeño que su tío pusiera en ello, nadie jamás había concurrido de todos modos. Transcurrían ya casi tres años de su llegada a Fairy Tail, casi diez, si se tomaran en cuenta los años perdidos en la Isla Tenrou,, pero esta era la primera fiesta de cumpleaños que celebraría; por supuesto había querido haber compartido junto a todos desde un principio, aún cuando jamás había aspirado celebraciones, sino el simple hecho de estar a su lado, pero por diversidad de razones eso no había podido concretarse.

Por supuesto Mirajane jamás había omitido uno de sus cumpleaños, y en consecuencia tampoco Lissana desde que había regresado de Edolas, ambas se encargaban de prepararle una comida especial, o le obsequiaban algún accesorio bonito, el año anterior Mira le había regalado una vieja camiseta que Gray había dejado botada, y desde entonces ese se había vuelto su pijama; incluso muchos de los demás miembros se habían acercado a saludarla al saberlo gracias a la simpática mesera del Gremio, Gajeel siempre había recordado llevarla a almorzar, y obsequiarle uno de sus "no es nada importante así que no te emociones" presentes, pero nunca jamás una fiesta.

No había más lugar en sus brazos para tantos obsequios, y para su fortuna Elfman se había ofrecido amablemente a guardarlos por ella, y había recibido una dosis casi anual de abrazos en un par de minutos, pero más allá de la felicidad que la inundaba, ella sabía que algo faltaba.

 _Gray-sama-_ pensó.

-Juvia, ¿sucede algo?- cuestionó Titania al notar el súbito cambio en el semblante de la peliazul.

-N-no, es que Juvia está demasiado feliz solo es eso.- mintió. Y Erza lo sabía, pero decidió dejarlo pasar.

-No habíamos podido celebrarte una fiesta de cumpleaños apropiada en estos últimos años, así que deberíamos recuperar el tiempo perdido.- sonrió con amabilidad. -Ven.- le indicó extendiéndole su mano. -Te mostraré el pastel que encargué de mi pastelería favorita.-

La maga elemental tomó la mano de la pelirroja y se dispuso a disfrutar de la fiesta que amablemente habían preparado en su honor. Siempre había soñado algo así, aunque jamás se lo hubiera comentado a nadie, siquiera Gajeel lo sabía. Desde muy pequeña había comprendido que nadie deseaba en verdad celebrar junto a ella, hasta el momento en el que decidió que quizá no había nada realmente a celebrar. La mujer de la lluvia, la chica que nadie quería cerca, ¿por qué habría alguien de celebrar un día más de vida de una persona como ella?, eventualmente tras la muerte de su tío, decidió que efectivamente no había nada que celebrar y se prohibió a si misma volver a pensar en ello.. todo cambió con Fairy Tail. Finalmente había algo que celebrar, el porque alegrarse con cada año de vida, y eran ellos, sus amigos, su familia; gente que la apreciaba por lo que era, gente que la aceptada, gente que finalmente le había dado una razón por la cual agradecer cada segundo de vida.

Suspiró profundo. Estaba feliz, realmente lo estaba. Estaba tan feliz que hasta había aceptado beber alcohol junto a Cana, tan feliz que había intentado acompañar a Vijeeter con sus extraños pasos de baile, tan feliz que había aferrado con cariño contra su pecho el pescado mal oliente que le había obsequiado Happy.

Estaba feliz, pero algo faltaba. La persona sin la cual probablemente jamás hubiera podido alcanzar todo esto.

Gray Fullbuster faltaba, y su ausencia le dolía.

-Juvia.- llamó una voz, y al voltear se encontró con la maga estelar, acompañada por Natsu.

-La fiesta es increíble.- se adelantó a decir. -Juvia está muy agradecida.- Había sabido por Mira, que Lucy había sido una de las principales encargadas de su organización.

-N-no es nada.- respondió la rubia. -Todos ayudaron, yo.. yo de hecho quería hablarte de otra cosa.-

-Juvia es toda oídos.-

-Bueno.. Juvia, supongo que notaste que..- dudó un instante. -Lo siento Juvia, Gray tomó una misión hace dos días, se supone que no tardaría más de unas cuantas horas pero aún no ha regresado, él de seguro querría estar en tu fiesta.-

El pecho de la maga de agua dolió, pero no por preocupación, Gray era un hombre fuerte, y ella lo sabía, un retraso no era motivo de alarma, porque Juvia creía plenamente en él. El dolor se debía a la confirmación de algo que había sospechado desde el momento en el que no lo había visto en el gremio, él no vendría.

-Juvia entiende, Gray-sama no puede abandonar su misión.-

-Gray jamás confirmó que vendría..- habló el pelirrosa llevándose una mirada asesina por parte de la maga estelar. -..pero se que realmente no deseaba perderse tu cumpleaños.- continuó.

Juvia sonrió. Por sus rostros realmente se notaba que estaban preocupados por ella, y luego de todo el trabajo que de seguro les había tomado, sería desagradecido de su parte angustiarse frente a ellos.

-Juvia realmente lo entiende Natsu-san, no se preocupen.-

-Bien, me alegra oír eso.- expresó aliviada la rubia.

-¡Es hora de que la cumpleañera abra sus regalos!- anunció Macao, y Juvia sintió como era arrastrada en dirección a la mesa donde anteriormente habían sido depositados.

-¡Luego beberemos!- se escuchó gritar a la castaña.

-No, luego cortaremos el pastel.- comentó con ilusión la maga de re-equipo.

-Luego haremos lo que la cumpleañera decida hacer.- anunció Mira, entregándole una pequeña caja color dorado para que iniciara la apertura de sus obsequios.

* * *

Aretes, maquillaje, una hermosa pintura de todos los miembros del Gremio, ropa interior demasiado bochornosa seguramente cortesía de Cana, accesorios para el hogar, libros, un bonito pendiente por parte de Meredy aunque no había podido estar presente, una hermosa pulsera forjada en acero por parte de su mejor amigo Gajeel, e incluso un muy bonito sombrero por parte de Laxus. Juvia había finalizado con sus obsequios, y con la excusa de que estaba algo cansada, se sentó en una mesa alejada a observar la bonita pintura que le había obsequiado ReedusGray estaba en ella.

Ausente en sus pensamientos, no percibió cuanto una figura de cabello plateado se sentaba a su lado y le extendía una bonita caja color celeste.

-Juvia-chan.- llamó en tono burlón Lyon Vastia sacudiendo la pequeña caja frente a su rostro.

-L-lyon-sama.- se sorprendió al verlo. -¿Qué está..?-

Su pregunta se vio interrumpida una vez tomó consciencia del obsequio.

-Llegue algo tarde pero no podía quedarme sin saludarte en tu cumpleaños.- le sonrió con amabilidad.

-Muchas gracias.- musitó tomando la caja, y sorprendiéndose al encontrar dentro de ella un bonito pendiente de lágrima azul. -Es hermoso, muchas gracias Lyon-sama.-

-Esa sonrisa es todo lo que necesito.- le respondió haciéndola sonrojar. Pero pronto su mirada cayó nuevamente a la pintura frente a ella, y su sonrisa perdió algo de intensidad.

-Así que Gray no lo logró a tiempo.- comentó el mago de hielo.

-Está bien, Gray-sama seguro felicitará a Juvia cuando vuelva, o cuando la vea como todos los años.- Su voz finalmente se quebró a mitad de la frase, y el albino pudo notar como la chica mordía su labio inferior para no llorar antes de continuar. -Es solo.. es solo que, Juvia creyó que esta vez... Gray-sama siempre ha recordado los cumpleaños de Juvia, o quizá Mira-san se lo hecho saber pero.. Gray-sama siempre ha felicitado a Juvia. Esta es la primer fiesta de Juvia, y ella sabe que está siendo egoísta pero.. pero ella quería a Gray-sama en ella, Juvia creyó que finalmente estaba sucediendo algo especial entre ella y Gray-sama, por lo que hoy sería un día para celebrar junto a Gray-sama, él fue quien permitió que Juvia conociera a Fairy Tail, sin él, Juvia no tendría a Fairy Tail y Juvia aún maldeciría el día de su cumpleaños.-

El joven Vastia sonrió con ternura a la chica junto a él. Gray tenía tanta suerte. Estaba enamorado de una chica maravillosa, y que ciertamente lo amaba también.

-¿Sabes Juvia? yo no estoy de acuerdo con que finalmente está sucediendo algo especial entre ustedes.. creo que siempre ha sucedido.-

La chica lo observó con sorpresa, lágrimas aún presentes en sus ojos.

-Puede que Gray no esté aquí, pero está contigo. Siempre está contigo, en cada uno de tus pensamientos, o incluso en esa pintura. Creo que es un tonto por no estar presente en tu cumpleaños, de ser yo no me lo perdería, pero aunque sea un día de celebración importante, la celebración de tu vida debe vivirse a diario, tu atesoras cada día junto a Fairy Tail, ¿verdad?

La chica asintió.

-Pues eso es lo importante. Debes disfrutar esta fiesta porque es tu fiesta, la que las personas que te aman hicieron para ti, pero aunque es el día que llegaste al mundo, eso no hace quien eres y eso es lo que debes celebrar. Tienes toda una vida para vivir junto a Gray, no te angusties por un día. Atesora este día y nunca jamás vuelvas a maldecirlo, pero celebra todos los demás, sobretodo los que pases junto a tu persona amada. Eso es lo que creo yo.-

La chica lo pensó un instante, y rió al repasar sus propias palabras en su cabeza. Realmente era un día especial, pero también lo eran todos los demás, Gray le había salvado la vida demasiadas veces, tantas que quizá de elegir un día para cumplir años, debería escoger uno de esos, probablemente el día en que se conocieron, él día en el que ella realmente empezó a vivir.

-Lyon-sama..- llamó la peliazul poniéndose en pie. -Juvia cree que sus compañeros en Fairy Tail son maravillosos, pero ellos sin duda no son las únicas personas maravillosas que Juvia ha tenido oportunidad de conocer gracias a gray-sama.-

El chico sonrió avergonzado al entender a que se refería, y dudó cuando esta le extendió una mano.

-Juvia quiere celebrar, y Juvia cree que bailar con un querido amigo es una buena forma de hacerlo.-

* * *

El día había sido divertido pero agotador, después de tantas horas de baile y celebración, la maga de agua se encontraba feliz pero exhausta. Luego de una larga y reconfortante ducha, se dispuso a dormir, hasta que un pequeño golpe la sorprendió desde su ventana.

Se acercó lentamente a ella, y cuanto estuvo a punto de asumir que se trataba únicamente de su imaginación, una figura apareció frente a ella.

-¿Gray-sama?- cuestionó abriendo con rapidez el vidrio. -¿Qué está..?-

-Mi misión de tardó más de lo que pensé. Lo siento.- dijo extendiéndole una pequeña caja de cristal. -Es algo improvisado, no tuve tiempo en realidad de comprar algo..-

Al tomarla entendió a que se refería, la caja no era cristal, sino de un muy hermoso hielo creado por él, y al abrirla, se encontró con la perfecta escultura de una mariposa.

-Creí que te gustaban las mariposas, digo, por el broche que a veces usas. No quería dejar tu cumpleaños pasar como si no fuera importante para mi.- Un ligero sonrojo teñía ahora las mejillas del pelinegro, aun cuando desviaba su mirada en un intento de ocultarlo.

-Es precioso..- comentó la chica tomando la mariposa entre sus dedos. -Magnífico, el mejor regalo que Juvia ha recibido en todo el día.-

La sonrisa de la chica creció enormemente, alegrando también al chico. Amaba verla sonreír, ya no intentaba negarselo a si mismo, sabía que era en vano. Ambos lo sabían, algo especial estaba sucediendo entre ambos desde hacía ya algún tiempo.

-Yo..- desvió rápidamente la mirada de la maga de agua, e inspiró profundo antes de continuar. -Yo creo tener otro obsequio.. no es bien un obsequio pero..- hizo una pausa para acercarse a la chica. -..creo que te gustará.- finalizó y al mirarla, al mirar aquellos expectantes ojos zafiro lo supo, él estaba haciendo lo correcto.

-¿Q-qué es Gray-sama?- cuestionó abrumada pero feliz con la cercanía.

-Esto.- susurró el pelinegro eliminando la distancia.

Entonces la besó.

Un beso corto, dulce e incluso quizá algo torpe. Juvia no lo supo realmente, porque su mente había dejado de funcionar en ese instante.

Lentamente el mago de hielo se apartó de la peliazul cuyos ojos clavados en los suyos, parecían estar buscando desesperadamente una respuesta, un señal, algo que demostrara que eso efectivamente había sucedido. Gray sonrió.

 _Maldito Lyon-_ había tenido razón al decirle minutos atrás al encontrarlo en la salida de la ciudad, que él sin duda alguna estaba enamorado de Juvia, él mismo sabía que estaba enamorado de Juvia.

Tomó con delicadeza la mariposa y la caja de las manos de la peliazul, depositandolas sobre el escritorio, para luego colocarse nuevamente frente a ella, y acariciar delicadamente sus pálidas mejillas.

-Feliz cumpleaños Juvia.- susurró acercándose a sus labios una vez más.

-Todos los días son felices junto a Gray-sama.-


End file.
